His and Her Last Hope For Survival
by No Fate 1990
Summary: The Xmen movie, "Logan" inspired this story. Jean Grey and Logan aka Wolverine are married. They have an autistic daughter named Laura. Besides taking care of Laura, they provide for Charles Xavier who has severe brain damage. Jean suspects Logan may have lung cancer.
1. Overwhelmed and Overburdened

Time Period: A Flashback

Special Event: Laura's birth

Jean Grey's p.o.v

The dawn grows dimmer before my eyes. Feeling overwhelmed and overburdened, I swim

in a bloodbath. I fear I may drown and yet I am not afraid to die. My sacrifice will prove how much I

loved this baby inside of me. Logan and I have wanted this baby for a long time. Our baby's

beautiful face blocks my view of the sky. I am content with staying put where I belong.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Jean's p.o.v

Before birth, the oracle prophesied Laura would be an extraordinary person. I didn't know at

what extent. I have accepted and embraced her autism. Logan has been coughing up blood. He

says he is fine, but I don't believe him. He has lung cancer?! My conscience goes back and forth on

this. Adding to the drama, we are stuck with caring for Charles who has severe brain damage.


	2. Continuously Gradually Breaking Down

Logan's p.o.v

I am continously gradually breaking down.

You can't save me or have me completely.

Go ahead and tell me goodbye. Go ahead

and let me dig my own grave. I am

continuously gradually breaking

down. Like the dawn, you revisit me

and redeem me over and over again.


	3. Electric Shock Waves

Charles' p.o.v

Electric shock waves

A temporary disconnection

Really unnecessary interference

These barriers between us

Obvious raw emotions

Left hanging up in the air


	4. A More Different Deeper Hue

Jean's p.o.v

Barely making any sense

A more different deeper hue

Your real true self

Escapes with the you that I used to know

A more different deeper hue

Sliver thick lining

Take me apart piece by piece

Internal secret struggle


	5. Nightcrawler

Laura's p.o.v

A nightcrawler

Your wandering soul

Extremely hard to figure out puzzle

A cure for cancer

Heaven inside your mind

One beautiful complicated hot mess

Painless joyride

Easy breezy childhood


	6. Numb to the drama, pain, & fear of death

Logan's p.o.v

I am numb to the drama, pain, and fear of death.

Please excuse me as I draw out one last breath.

Go ahead and let me dig a grave for myself.


	7. Our Cancer Walk, Run, Dance, and Hike

Jean's p.o.v

Laying deep down in that big dark rabbit hole

Our destiny and fate

So called precious miracle

The days between relapses


	8. The Cursed Gift

Logan's p.o.v

The cursed gift

An unwanted death sentence

Lingering black cloud

Lung cancer


	9. Ronan

Jean's p.o.v

I dreamt I gave birth to a son named Ronan. Ronan was Logan's mini me. Reality turned out to

be very different from my fantasy. I experienced a miscarriage one bloody Sunday.


	10. A Bloody Heavy Downpour

Jean's p.o.v

Dying false hope

A bloody heavy downpour

My miscarriage

Our wobbly baby carriage


	11. Your Slow Demise

Logan's p.o.v

Memories far and inbetween

A miscarriage of justice

Your slow demise

One downhill spiral


	12. One More Last Try

Charles' p.o.v

You cry for the weight of the world has become unbearable

One more last try at this friendship thing is all that I ask of you

Unchangeable describes the chaos in the world and our personal lives


	13. Underneath It All

Jean's p.o.v

An earthquake, a flood of Logan's thoughts awaken me. Logan wonders why I can't get off his

case about going to the doctor if he hasn't hold the miscarriage against me? I am completely

blown away. Since Charles has been feeling unwell, I am in charge of running his school. Quickly, I

prepare Laura and myself for school. I have no time to deal with Logan. We leave him alone with

Charles at home.


	14. The Amazing Skylar Grey

Jean's p.o.v

Nauseous, I travel between my office and the bathroom. I have just experienced a miscarriage.

There is no way that I can be pregnant again. I am in denial about my condition until a female

student visits my office. She resembles Logan and myself greatly. I assume Storm sent her to my

office because she was causing trouble in class. "My name is Skylar. I am not a troublemaker as

you may think. I am here to prepare you for what is to come" she informs me. "Please tell me

what is to come" I urge her. "You are currently pregnant with me. I am your future unborn daughter"

Skylar reveals. This revelation changes my life forever.


	15. Our Love Connection

Scenario: Skylar's Birth

Logan's p.o.v

An irresistible romantic chemistry, our love connection. Great travail, a type of pain that brings

forth life, is worth everything. From birth to death, you're really lovely and silly underneath it all.


	16. My Floating Thoughts

Skylar's p.o.v (as a sixteen year old)

My floating thoughts

All of the words that I am afraid to say out loud

Lingering somewhere in outer space

Untapped into supernatural power

My sixth sense


	17. A Most Quiet Storm

Laura's p.o.v

Early onset of fear and blood

A most quiet storm

The war inside your head


	18. Your silent soft slow deathblow

Jean's p.o.v

A long walk and December to remember

Your silent soft slow deathblow

Echoes and signs of cancer

Such heartbreaking news

His and her false hope


	19. Even Now Stay With Me

Logan's p.o.v

Today is drawing to a close

Even now stay with me


	20. The Dying Burnt-out Phoenix

Jean's p.o.v

Struggling to simply survive or thrive

The dying burn-out phoenix

An ongoing mystery

Your personal fate and freewill


	21. Under A Crimson Sky

Logan's p.o.v

Under a crimson sky

Stars dream and scream bloody murder

Under a crimson sky

A chance to say I love you passes quickly by like a slow dance


	22. Never Again Tell Me Goodbye Please

Jean's p.o.v

I can't handle another huge loss.

Never again tell me goodbye please.

Release me on good terms if you must.

Dreams, flashbacks, or memories might reunite

us someday.


	23. Even Now I am Dying and Fading From View

Logan's p.o.v

Lingering around like a ghost

Even now I am dying and fading from view

Since I have limited time left

Seize and Savor everyday for it is a gift


End file.
